Lydia Davis
Lydia Davis was a recurring villainess of ABC Series Revenge. She was portrayed by Amber Valleta. Biography Lydia was an old friend of Victoria, a member of the Americon Initiative and David Clarke's secretary where she testified against David Clarke to go to prison in exchange for a luxurious life in the Hamptons. Early life Season 1 In "Pilot", Lydia has just sold her beach house to Emily Thorne, who knows her on the beach. Emily plans to take revenge on her by exposing her infidelity to Victoria. When she meets Conrad at the South Fork Inn, Emily greets Lydia and supposedly leaves, but then she poisons Conrad and finds her again because of the scandal in the street for Conrad being taken to the ambulance. Emily asks if it's her husband and Lydia just keeps quiet. The next day, at Memorial Day Party 2011, Victoria introduces Emily to Lydia, but she tells her that she already knew her from before having seen her at the South Fork Inn Hotel with Conrad being taken to the hospital. Victoria realizes that Lydia has slept with her husband, so she returns her painting and expels her from the Hamptons. In "Trust", Lydia realizes that someone sent photos of her with Conrad to her husband, so she investigates old photos and finds the picture of her and Victoria at the New Year's party where Emily appears as Amanda in the background. Then she decides to show it to Victoria if she forgives her. And if not, she will say a speech telling the truth of the attack of Flight 197 in the Open Arms Charity Gala. Victoria finds out and tells her that they will be friends again, but after getting off the stand, Victoria threatens her. Lydia goes sad to her apartment and meets Frank, Victoria's detective. Who says he knew what she was going to do that night, both fight and she ends up falling off the balcony towards the head of a taxi. She ends up in a coma and with amnesia. Then, Victoria keeps her captive in her mansion until Conrad helps her to escape. In "Reckoning", after several episodes, Lydia betrays Conrad to testify with Victoria the truth of the attack. They travel on a plane where it was planned by Conrad to kill both of them with a bang. Apparently, only Victoria survives later. Season 3 In "Secrecy", it is discovered that Lydia was more than alive enjoying the beaches of Ecuador. She was hired by Margaux to interview her in an article about the truth of the attack on Flight 197. Lydia agrees to tell Margaux the truth. In "Surrender", Lydia faces Victoria at Grayson Mansion. Saying it was not fair that Victoria returns to her fortune and the media, while she is just enjoying a trip in Ecuador. When Emily tries to greet her, she makes it clear that she will not fall in her games and pushes her to the floor. That same night, she meets with Conrad and finds the same photo with Emily in the background. In "Exodus", Lydia blackmails Emily to return her beach house, or else she will show the photo to Victoria and Daniel and as a result they will cancel their wedding and will be branded as gold diggers on national television. Emily accepts and returns her home. Meanwhile, Lydia was discovered by Conrad who threatens her. Lydia tries to enter the wedding but she does not succeed, but she does go to the honeymoon because Conrad has forgive her. When Emily plans to accuse Victoria of her murder, Lydia completely changes the plan by showing the photo to Victoria who confronts her on the deck telling her that she was cheating on her family for years and then Aiden the drug. But Daniel heard everything and shoots Emily with the gun Victoria was supposed to use against Emily. In "Homecoming", Lydia lies to the police about her alibi to be out of suspicion with the help of Conrad. For now, Victoria is the main suspect in Emily's disappearance. When Emily loses her memory, Conrad and Victoria decide to use Lydia as the main suspect to protect Daniel. Conrad talks to Lydia and asks her to go anywhere she wants, but not to return to the Hamptons. Lydia agrees to be the main suspect and escapes. When Emily recovers her memory, she agrees to frame Lydia on national television asking for $100,000 for her capture. Then, Lydia ends up being a fugitive for the rest of her life. Category:Femme Fatale Category:Wealthy Category:Conspirators Category:Live Action Villains Category:Traitor Category:Blackmailers Category:Delusional Category:Liars Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Elitist Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Vengeful Category:Charismatic Category:Control Freaks Category:Provoker Category:Suicidal Category:Psychopath Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Wrathful Category:TV Show Villains Category:Tragic Category:Female Category:Abusers Category:Misanthropes Category:Opportunists Category:Hypocrites Category:Archenemy